Shaddoll Fusion
| romaji_name = Shadōru Fyūjon | image = ShaddollFusion-SHVA-EN-ScR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 44394295 | effect_types = Effect, Condition, Condition | lore = Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use monsters in your Deck as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Shaddoll Fusion" per turn. | fr_lore = Invoquez par Fusion 1 Monstre Fusion "Marionnette de l'Ombre" depuis votre Extra Deck, en utilisant des monstres depuis votre main ou Terrain comme Matériel Fusion. Si votre adversaire contrôle un monstre qui a été Invoqué Spécialement depuis l'Extra Deck, vous pouvez aussi utiliser des monstres dans votre Deck comme Matériel Fusion. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "Fusion Marionnette de l'Ombre" par tour. | de_lore = Beschwöre 1 „Schattenpuppe“-Fusionsmonster als Fusionsbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck und verwende dafür Monster von deiner Hand oder Spielfeldseite als Fusionsmaterial. Falls dein Gegner ein Monster kontrolliert, das als Spezialbeschwörung vom Extra Deck beschworen wurde, kannst du auch Monster in deinem Deck als Fusionsmaterial verwenden. Du kannst nur 1 „Schattenpuppen-Fusion“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. | it_lore = Evoca tramite Fusione 1 Mostro Fusione "Bambolaombra" dal tuo Extra Deck, utilizzando mostri dalla tua mano o dal tuo Terreno come Materiale da Fusione. Se il tuo avversario controlla un mostro che è stato Evocato Specialmente dall'Extra Deck, puoi anche utilizzare mostri nel tuo Deck come Materiale da Fusione. Puoi attivare solo 1 "Fusione Bambolaombra" per turno. | pt_lore = Invoque por Invocação-Fusão 1 Monstro de Fusão "Sombraneco" do seu Deck Adicional, usando monstros da sua mão ou do campo como Matéria de Fusão. Se seu oponente controlar um monstro que foi Invocado por Invocação-Especial do Deck Adicional, você também pode usar monstros do seu Deck como Matéria de Fusão. Você só pode ativar 1 "Fusão Sombraneco" por turno. | es_lore = Invoca por Fusión, desde tu Deck Extra, 1 Monstruo de Fusión "Sombrañeca", usando monstruos en tu mano o Campo como Material de Fusión. Si tu adversario controla un monstruo que fue Invocado de Modo Especial desde el Deck Extra, también puedes usar monstruos en tu Deck como Material de Fusión. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Fusión Sombrañeca" por turno. | ja_lore = このカード名のカードは１ターンに１枚しか発動できない。①：自分の手札・フィールドから、「シャドール」融合モンスターカードによって決められた融合素材モンスターを墓地へ送り、その融合モンスター１体を デッキから融合召喚する。 デッキから特殊召喚されたモンスターが相手フィールドに存在する場合、自分のデッキのモンスターも融合素材とする事ができる。 | ko_lore = "섀도르 퓨전"은 1턴에 1장밖에 발동할 수 없다. ①: 자신의 패 / 필드에서 "섀도르" 융합 몬스터 카드에 기재된 융합 소재 몬스터를 묘지로 보내고, 그 융합 몬스터 1장을 엑스트라 덱에서 융합 소환한다. 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환된 몬스터가 상대 필드에 존재할 경우, 자신 덱의 몬스터도 융합 소재로 할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Fusion Monster | archseries = * Shaddoll * Fusion (archetype) | supports_archetypes = Shaddoll | related_to_archseries = Gem-Knight | action = * Sends from your hand to your Graveyard * Sends from your field to your Graveyard * Uses cards in the hand as Fusion Materials * Uses cards on the player's field as Fusion Materials * Sends from your Deck to your Graveyard * Uses cards in the player's Deck as Fusion Materials | summoning = * Performs a Fusion Summon * Special Summons from your Extra Deck | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11268 }}